An Unusual Choir
An Unusual Choir is a comic inspired by The Lion King. Plot At the start of the comic, Simba and Nala, as well as Simba's parents, are visiting Simba's cousins, two young cubs born to Simba's uncle and aunt. Though the other lions think the cubs are precious, Simba is miffed at their constant crying. The young lion attempts an escape, but finds his way barred by Mufasa, who informs his son that a celebration will be held in honor of the cubs' birth. Nala interjects that she will be singing a lullaby to the babies. She then asks Simba if he will accompany her with a choir, but the annoyed prince promptly refuses. Mufasa, however, orders Simba to perform the task, reminding him that a promise has already been made that he will assemble a choir for the cubs. Begrudgingly, Simba attempts to gather a choir amidst the laughter of the other cubs, who claim to be too occupied with other tasks to join his choir. When night falls, Simba can't think through the relentless cries of his cousins. In order to clear his head, the cub leaves his family and takes shelter by the river, where he can think in peace. Simba begins to drift into a gentle sleep, but a strange noise sounds from the river, frightening him. The cub scurries up the trunk of a nearby tree and looks down, frightened, only to find that a small group of frogs is peering up at him, laughing at the great lion for being afraid of them. Though Simba tries to deny their accusations, he is spooked again by an odd noise in the tree beside him. After letting go of the bough of the tree, Simba falls heavily to the ground. The cub is then introduced by the frogs to the owl in the tree, a creature Simba has never seen before. The frogs then question Simba on why he is up so late and the young lion admits his problems regarding his cousins. When the cub mentions the choir, the frogs volunteer to sing with their friend, the owl. Delighted, Simba accepts their offer. The next day, Mufasa questions Simba on the progress of his choir and the cub delightedly informs his father that all is going well. Simba then runs to fetch Nala for practice. Upon catching her first glimpse of the choir, Nala is shocked, but Simba proceeds to direct practice with no further delay. On the night of the celebration, Mufasa frantically questions Simba on the whereabouts of his choir, but the cub shows little concern over the matter. Forced to make his speech, Mufasa announces the choir, only to react in horror when he sees no group of lions waiting to perform. Simba, however, gallops onstage with Nala and the choir, directing the movement as music swells from the group. Impressed, Mufasa and Sarabi view the spectacle proudly. Simba's uncle and aunt are equally enchanted. As the music continues to swell, Simba joins his cousins, who are fast asleep, and proclaims that they really are the sweetest cubs. Trivia * Simba's cousins are male, as they are referred to as "lions" (as opposed to "lionesses") and "fellows." * It has been speculated that Simba's aunt is the sister of Sarabi, who had many sisters during early production of the first film. Sources Category:Comic stories Category:The Lion King